Vengance Blade
by The Almighty J.T. Blade
Summary: J.T. Blade (my guy) and Terra's JournalDiary. Get a view into J.T. and Terra's heads by seeing what they write in their journalsdiaries. Complete!
1. JT's Journal: June 22 to 27

**Vengeance Blade  
****A Teen Titans FanFic  
****Based on J.T. Blade's and Terra's Journals**

By: The Almighty J.T. Blade (Or just J.T., whichever sounds better)  
Note 1: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own J.T. Blade  
Note 2: This story is rated PG-13 for violence, language and possible sexual themes

**J.T.'s Journal: June 22 to 27**

HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING MY JOURNAL! CUT IT OUT!

June 22nd

9:24 A.M.

Hey there journal. J.T. here again. Today is just one of those days. I woke up at five this morning and made everyone breakfast (It was my turn, so I had no choice). Beast Boy didn't want any because I used real milk in the pancakes instead of that powdered milk stuff. Other than Cyborg, everyone really liked my cooking. I think they were just being nice because I'm really the worst cook of anyone I know. For some reason, Terra and Raven said they really liked my cooking. They said it was better than what Starfire makes. I can't really blame them. I wouldn't feed Starfire's cooking to someone in a third-world country. Oh great, the alarm just started ringing. Will write more after I whomp some bad guy butt.

10:01 A.M.

Wow, almost a half an hour. This one took a while. Some guys were trying to rob the bank, just like some idiot does every week. There were four robbers. Robin and Starfire got one of them, Beast Boy and Raven took out another one, Cyborg and Shockwave slaughtered another one, so that left the last one for me and Terra. Like normally, the bad guys were about as annoying as a hangnail. One of them fired at me, but I easily countered that with a blast of fire. Sheesh, could the bad guys be at least a little tougher? Sometimes I think I'm going to have to get weaker just so these guys will be a challenge. Anyhow, I'll write more later. I feel like schoolin' Cyborg, Beast Boy and Shockwave on the racecourse. Ever since we got that four-player adaptor, I've been kicking more butts in cyberspace, too.

9:47 P.M.

What a day. With all the training we had to put in today, I feel like I just got hit by a semi-truck. Terra was spotting me again today, which I really liked. Terra was smiling the whole time, which made me feel really warm. It's like she was cheering me on without saying anything. One thing that's always bugging me is why Raven and Starfire don't do any physical training. Starfire I can see why she doesn't because of her alien strength, but Raven? I hope she doesn't read this, but she's got no upper body strength. Cyborg and Beast Boy were egging her on to bench press any amount of weight and she could barely lift the bar! I think Raven focuses too much on her mental powers and not on her physical abilities. Fortunately, I'm physical enough for most of the team. I mean I can't bench press buses like Cyborg or Starfire, but I do pretty well. Ok, so I cheat by using a strength-increasing ability every now and again. Big hairy fucking deal. I'm hammered. I'm calling it a night for now.

June 23

5:14 P.M.

I don't believe it! The alarm hasn't rang all day! Maybe those morons we always have to fight finally decided to pack it in. Oh great, the alarm is ringing. Some people never learn.

7:33 P.M.

Geez are bad guys stupid. Mumbo thought he was going to get away. Good thing he didn't expect Terra and Raven. Yet again, we were victorious. It used to be fun obliterating these dopes, but now it's a snore. I think I'll sit the next one out and catch up on my reading and reply to some e-mails. But right now it's time for dinner. I'll write some more tomorrow.

June 24

6:30 A.M.

Yawn! Another beautiful day. Oh wait, it's raining. Either way, it's really lame. Starfire's cooking breakfast, so I'd better get a bicarbonate of soda ready.

7 A.M.

Man, I thought I was talking to God after breakfast! Starfire's cooking nearly made me pass out! But then again, she doesn't know how to make earth food. All she really knows how to make is that stuff on Tamaran. And boy is it disgusting. At first I thought I was eating mold, fungus, sweat socks, assorted used underwear and a side dish of vomit, five kinds of ass and some assorted, all-purpose bad-tasting stuff. After that meal, I need a shower. Will write more later.

12 Noon

Hello again. Robin's been throwing our combat practice into triple overdrive. I feel like I'm gonna fall apart. Wouldn't you know that I got stuck with Raven for a workout partner today? I was bench pressing when I was starting to run out of strength around 40 reps. Raven and I couldn't lift the bar! Thank goodness Terra came over and helped me. Sometimes I think she's more like a guardian angel, the way she looks out for me. The only thing I can do to repay her is defend her in battle. Who says chivalry is dead? Not me. Oh great, the alarm has started ringing. Got to go.

June 27

2:37 A.M.

Where am I? My head is killing me. Sorry I haven't written in over two days, but I've been out cold. Where do I begin? Frick, my head is throbbing. Well, I guess I'll start with what happened two days ago.

As you know, I signed off when the alarm rang at about noon on the 24th. Seems some guy was slashing things up downtown. That's right, slashing. This guy was like me, he was a sword bearer. I finally found someone I could have a little fun with. I told the others to stay back. He was a real warrior and not a criminal. You see, I am a warrior. And where I learned my skills, there are five rival dojos. My master, Master Cheng, was a sword master, the highest rank. At the moment, I'm a sword bearer, the third rank of five. The ranks are sword user, sword apprentice, sword bearer, sword fighter and sword master. It is the destiny of other sword warriors to find and fight other sword warriors. Anyway, this guy went by the name of Tenchousa. He carried a katana, whereas I bear more or less a smaller claymore. "Are you J.T. Blade?" he called out to me. Of course I replied that I am. "It is our destiny to fight," he said to me. I said to him, "then what are we waiting for? Have at thee!" He charged at me holding his sword backwards! I thought 'what is this guy thinking?' He tried to slash me. I ducked under his attack, but a few hairs fell off my head. That suddenly reminded me I needed a haircut. Anyhow, he was remarkably skilled. I asked him who is master was. He replied "Tsarigi." I knew that name as soon as he said it. He was my master's lifelong adversary! Suddenly, this guy started attacking like crazy! I kept blocking and blocking, but he just kept coming. So I decided to cut the sissy stuff and start attacking myself! I threw a massive attack and cut his blade in two! I knew the guy could still fight, so I stayed on my guard. He kept coming at me with his damaged blade and got in way too close. I thought he was going to slash my ear off! But just then, he pulled a trick on me! I dodged to the left, and then the broken half of his sword came at me! He got me right across the left eye! I held my eye in unimaginable pain, thinking he was going to kill me. Just then, he sheathed his sword! "This battle is over," he said. I was completely stunned. "If I am going to defeat you, I want you to be at one hundred percent. I expect a rematch by the next full moon. That is within the next thirty days. I expect you to challenge me by July 26. If you do not challenge me by then, I will assume your forfeit. I shall take residence in the old stadium. And when next we meet, come in your full battle gear and not your armor only. I bid you farewell." That's all I remember. I feel like pure shit. Nothing but shit. I'm going to go to sleep. Will write more when I get something to eat. Or when my head stops hurting, whichever occurs first.


	2. Terra's Diary: June 28 to July 2

**Terra's Diary: June 28 to July 2**

WHY ARE YOU READING MY DIARY? I'M SO EMBARASSED!

June 28

9:00 A.M.

It's been a few days since J.T.'s big fight and I'm really getting freaked out. That slash across J.T.'s eye did more than take him out of commission. Now he's only got one real eye. That's right, Cyborg had to remove J.T's left eye and put in a cyberkinetic eye. It was horrifying looking at that. His eye was sliced in half in the front. I felt this overwhelming need to vomit just looking at Cyborg take J.T.'s eye out. I puked twice during the surgery. Once when Cyborg took J.T.'s eye out and again after seeing the eye. Anyhow, Cyborg replaced J.T.'s eye with a baby blue robotic eye to match J.T.'s natural eye. Strangely enough, Cyborg needed to use J.T.'s tech and his to make J.T.'s new eye like his glasses. Unlike J.T.'s glasses, Cyborg only has a few scanners. I know he has infa-red and night vision, but that's about it. J.T.'s glasses have infa-red, night vision, heat sensor, x-ray and who knows what else. J.T. got laser eye surgery to bring his right eye back to normal, but he says that he doesn't feel right with a robotic eye. I've never seen him like this. I mean, I know he's had to fight other guys who carry swords, but I don't think J.T.'s ever lost. He's been locked in his room for hours. I keep hearing this banging sound coming from his room. J.T. has been wearing all white lately, skipping meals, only using his sword during training sessions, and he's been going to the church and coming back with huge bottles of holy water. I'm really getting worried that this is going to be an obsession. I'm scared about what might happen if J.T. loses again. I mean, if he's like the warriors I've read about in history books, he might commit suicide! That's what warriors used to do if they were dishonored the way J.T. was. J.T., what are you doing?

4:39 P.M.

Now I'm really getting worried. There was a big emergency downtown and J.T. didn't come. The whole time I thought J.T. was just trying to adjust to losing, but now I think he might be losing his grip on reality. When I asked if I could see what he was doing, he let me into his room. I saw him making something in this thing that looked like an old stove. J.T. called it a 'forge' whatever that is. Anyway, he said it was so he could make and repair armor and weapons. I asked him why he was making armor and weapons, but he said only one thing: "so I can beat Tenchousa." He showed me what he was working on: a new kind of armor. He said that there was a switch in the chest plate that when activated formed this really creepy looking helmet. He said he was working on making it a full-body suit of armor. I'm really getting worried. I mean, ever since J.T. lost, he's been crazy over beating that guy. Oh man, I just got tear drops on my diary. Signing off.

June 30

11:51 A.M.

Man, I can't believe how late I slept in today. Anyhow, sorry I didn't write yesterday. We were completely swamped with bad guys. And every time, J.T. didn't show up. At least Beast Boy is talking to me. J.T.'s been locked in his room working on his armor. I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone about it, but it's really hard to do. Robin and the others are constantly asking me why J.T. is locked in his room. But I just don't tell them why. Anyway, Raven and Beast Boy were talking today, and they weren't being mean to each other. Robin and Starfire get along great, even though that's nothing new. However I think Robin might have feelings for Raven. Don't know why, but I've just got this feeling. Anyhow, Shockwave is constantly kicking Cyborg's butt in video games. It's cool, but Cyborg usually goes into a swearing fit. That I don't like. Anyhow, I feel kind of alone right now, so I'll just say this now and be done with it: I like J.T. No I mean really like him. I hope J.T. never reads this. Oops! Got to go!

11: 56

Had to go to the bathroom. But now the alarm is ringing. I'll write more later.

2:22 P.M.

Now I know why J.T just plops himself down anywhere after a mission. I'm exhausted! Without J.T., the bad guys almost got away! Some guys were trying to steal gold bars from the federal reserves. They almost got away, but I summoned some earth right in front of their armored car and they crashed. That's when we caught them. J.T. would've just used his powers to pop their tires. Either that or he would've used his sword and popped the tires. J.T. hasn't come to a meal in days. I know I'm probably being a worrywart, but I'm seriously getting freaked by J.T. not being around as much. I really fear for him. I mean, maybe it's my heart talking, but I'm getting seriously scared for his state of mind. The others aren't even concerned that J.T.'s been locked in his room for the last four days. I mean, I'm not saying I love J.T., but I don't know what to feel anymore. I'll write more when I know what to say.

July 1

10:00 A.M.

J.T. still hasn't come out of his room. I'm starting to smell something from behind his door. It's like rotten eggs or body odor. Either way, the smell is horrendous. I can only imagine what it smells like inside the room. Robin and the others still haven't said anything about J.T. and look like they don't even care about him. Shockwave and Raven show some general concern, though. They knock on J.T.'s door every now and again and see if he's still alive. I'm really, really worried about J.T. Just last week he was getting ready for the fourth by refining his abilities with his powers. He has been trying to make colored fire to replicate fireworks. He'd show me the results every so often. It was so pretty. Now it just seems like a passing dream or a fantasy. Oh, what am I saying? I can't write right now. I'll write more later.

9:32 P.M.

After a long day of training and busting bad guys, I finally have some time to write in my diary. Still nobody acknowledges that J.T. is around, and still J.T. I think I saw J.T. walking out of the bathroom, but I really don't know. Maybe I can't tell if my eyes are right or if my heart is playing tricks on my brain. I mean, do I love J.T.? Is he only my friend? Do I worry about him because I love him? I'm so confused. I mean, I've given him a few little kisses, but one was because he saved my life and the other was because, well, I don't know. I'm thinking too much. I'm going to stop writing now because I'm just really confused.

July 2

8:19 A.M.

Dear diary, great news! J.T. was finally out of his room! He was down at breakfast. He looked completely normal. Ok, he was wearing all white and he looked slimmer in the arms and legs, but he didn't smell, he had a clean shave, his hair was a lot shorter and the cut across his eye has formed a scar. But there was one thing that totally freaked me out: he had scars on his wrists! I was really scared when I noticed the scars. Was J.T. trying to commit suicide? No. What was I thinking? J.T. is too brave to run away from anything, especially a fight. Everyone thought J.T. was always around, but J.T. clearly wasn't. It's as if they didn't even know he existed. I gave him a big hug and almost knocked him over! Which is really hard to believe because J.T. has to weigh three times my weight with his armor on. Anyway, everyone just addressed J.T. like he had been there everyday. I was like "what rock have you guys been living under? J.T. has been locked in his room for almost a week!" Finally, Robin acknowledged that J.T. did look different. When I asked him about the scars, J.T. gave me this really long explanation. But I think the story was that when a sword bearer puts his blood into the sword, he makes a bond with his weapon. I wonder if that can happen with people? Oh great, the alarm just started ringing. And I'm sure J.T. isn't going to show.

10:44 A.M.

I don't believe it! J.T. actually joined us in a fight! And wow, was he great! I thought he'd be a little worse than average, but he was incredible! I mean, somehow or another, Johnny Rancid broke out of jail and started going on an anarchy spree. When we arrived on the scene, Johnny was smashing an ATM machine and stealing the money. He hopped on his motorcycle and started blasting at us. J.T. was flying around almost to the point where he was on the ground, and I was about five feet above him. Cyborg was riding Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Shockwave were flying in a v-formation behind Beast Boy and Robin was chasing after Johnny on his R-Cycle. Johnny blasted at Robin and popped his front tire. Robin was hurt pretty bad, but not that bad. Then Johnny blasted Beast Boy, who crashed into Shockwave. He barely hit Starfire and Raven, but he got them. Somehow, I managed to not go down, but while Johnny was shooting at me, J.T. flew right up beside Johnny and slashed out his front tire! I've never seen J.T. fly so fast. It was like he was a flying cheetah. J.T. did look like he was wearing a different suit of armor. Wait, he was wearing his new armor! I mean, I knew J.T. was fast without his armor, but he was just as fast with this new armor! What has J.T. been doing in his room? I've got to find out.

7:13 P.M.

What a day. We were in this long training session today, and I feel like my arms are about to fall off. J.T. was training, strangely enough, and he was doing workouts Cyborg wouldn't even try! I've never seen him this way. He's so focused and determined. It's like living with two Robins! I hope J.T. is all right. Anyhow, when we were finished with training, I asked J.T. if I could come into his room with him. He said it was all right. When we got in, J.T. had all kinds of weird metals around and the smell was horrible. I asked J.T. what he was doing, and he said he was making a shield. He showed me some failed ones he made, and they all looked really cool. But J.T. said that when he put them to the test by hitting them with his sword, they all cracked. Now he said he's making one out of mythril, adamantite, orhalicum and titanium. I asked him if he was all right, and he didn't answer. He gave me a hug and told me not to worry, but that just made me worry more. As I was leaving, I asked J.T. if he was still doing his fireworks show for the Fourth of July. He said that he was going to and not to be afraid for him. After saying that, how can't I be afraid for his safety? Anyhow, I'm going to get some dinner. I'm signing out for now.


	3. JT's Journal: July 3 and 4

**J.T.'s Journal: July 3 and July 4**

I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP READING MY JOURNAL! I'LL KILL YOU IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE!

July 3

2:36 A.M.

I've been up all night working. Ever since Terra came through last night, I've been thinking 'have I been neglecting Terra and the others?' I keep thinking Terra has a thing for me. I mean, I like Terra, but I don't really know about her. I remember Terra got really creeped out when I had this stupid electronic eye put in, and she was creeped out even more when she saw the scars on my wrists. I told her that I put my blood in the sword to form a bond with it, but it's also so I could infuse my weapon with the power of fire. I wonder if Terra would be willing to do that with me and infuse her powers into my weapon. Anyhow, Raven and Beast Boy have been checking up on me every so often. Sometimes I wonder if Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Shockwave even acknowledge my existence. I mean, sure, I've called Robin a 'boy blunder' a few times, and I'm sure Cyborg and Shockwave are mad because I'm always destroying them in video games, but what about Starfire? Next to Terra, she's probably my best friend. So why doesn't she talk to me? Oh, what am I rambling about? For the first time in a week, I'm going to bed. Will write more at a sensible hour.

4:30 P.M.

It's been quite a day. For once, bad guys haven't attacked, and we dedicated the day strictly to training. I was practicing Master Cheng's teachings until four. The guys were staring at me, wondering why I was doing the same move for an hour straight. It's like they never tried to perfect a move. Anyway, Terra was my workout partner, at least for the real workout. I was sweating like a pig after the session. And I think I've finally mastered Cheng's secret techniques. If Cheng was alive, he'd probably go ape because I he finally had a student to surpass him. I'm glad that I was finally able to finish what I started. Well, tomorrow is the Fourth of July, so I'm going to turn in early so I can plan my pyrotechnic routine.

July 4

8:00 A.M.

A beautiful day! Terra made breakfast this morning. Her cooking is so good! My taste buds are still tingling! I mean, it was just herbal tea, pancakes and such, but they were so sweet and delicious! I don't know what we did to deserve her cooking, but it must be something good. Anyhow, I think Terra is trying to do something, but I don't know what. Raven said that she likes me more than as a friend, but I don't believe her. Terra is nothing more than a friend. Right? Well either way, I'm really looking forward to tonight. I'm finally going to show the guys my colored fire. I just hope they like it. It's really hard making fire turn green and blue and everything else. Ok, so red and yellow is easy. Big whoop. Anyway, I know the guys are going to love it. Will write after the show.

11:03 P.M.

Wow, the guys went ape for my human-made fireworks! They said it was unlike anything they'd ever seen. I've never felt so confident about my abilities! All right, in one week I'll challenge that jerk Tenchousa. It's time I make him pay for taking my eye.


	4. Terra's Diary: July 5 to 10

**Terra's Diary: July 5 to July 10**

YOU'RE STILL READING MY DIARY! CUT IT OUT! IT'S REALLY EMBARRASING!

July 5

8:13 A.M.

I still can't believe J.T.'s fireworks show from last night. It was so beautiful. The way he was moving was like watching a dance. Sometimes I wish J.T. would show me things like that for me and only me. Oh what am I saying? Anyway, J.T. announced at breakfast that he was going to fight that guy Tenchousa on the 12th! When he said that, my heart just sunk. I just got really scared that J.T. was going to get himself killed. Then he showed us his new armor and stuff. His sword was a lot wider and longer, it had this cool hole in the middle, and it had this glow that made it look almost white. That's right, white. Not silver, not a blueish hue, white. He said it was white because he always doused it in holy water. I was in complete awe. I went to see it up close and I could see my reflection in it! There were also these huge rubies in the base of the sword. He said it was just to make the sword look cool. I don't know why, but J.T. looked really serene with his new sword. It was like the two had been destined to be together. I wonder if J.T. will let me add my powers to his next sword? Oh, what am I saying? J.T.'s just my friend. Anyway, he dared Starfire to see if she could bend his sword. She couldn't! Then Starfire and Cyborg tried. Nothing! Then Raven added her powers into the mix! Nobody could bend the sword! Anyway, then J.T. showed us his shield. It was so cool! Then he pressed this button in his armor. The helmet scared me out of my shoes! But other than that, it looked really cool! Now the alarm is ringing. I'll write more when I have a chance.

July 9

4:38 P.M.

Wow, I can't believe I haven't written in four days! It's not so much that I haven't had any time; Robin has been kicking our training beyond our limits. Robin really, REALLLY needs to chill out. Anyway, bad guys have been coming and going, and J.T. and I have been stopping all the bad guys. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if J.T. and I left the titans and made them start doing some work. Well, just three days until the big showdown. J.T. has been telling us that it's his fight and to stay out of it, but how? J.T.'s my friend! I can't just let him rush into battle and get himself killed! Cyborg told me that he went into a similar situation. But still, nobody except me cares! I'm not going to let J.T. commit suicide by fighting that Tenchousa guy! I'll write more when I know what to do.

July 10

6:55 A.M.

Phew, is it hot! And of course, the air conditioner is broken. Well, J.T. made breakfast today. And man was it great! J.T. said he's not really that good of a cook. I told him to stop being so modest and take some compliments. Raven and Starfire agreed, but Cyborg said his cooking was putrid. That guy has no taste! Robin didn't have any opinion. And as usual, Beast Boy was against J.T.'s cooking because it wasn't vegetarian. It's no wonder why he always makes his own breakfast using that disgusting tofu stuff. I mean, I can respect BB not eating animals out of sympathy, but he doesn't eat cheese, yogurt, eggs or anything! What's his problem? Anyhow, Robin finally told us why he's been making us kick up our training recently. He said it's because J.T. is on a whole other level, and he wants us to be on the same level as him. When is he going to find out that J.T. and Robin will never be equals? J.T. has real superpowers, so he's always going to be stronger than Robin. Well whatever. I'm still kind of worried about J.T., but I'm starting to adjust to him doing what he has to do. Maybe I'm a little envious. I mean, everything has sort of just walked up and presented itself to me. J.T. has had to travel and fight his way through life. I wish I had that kind of excitement in life. Well, according to King Robin the Worst, it's time to train. I've got to go.

9:27 P.M.

I ache in places that do not exist. Robin is a freakin' slavedriver. I had Raven as a workout partner, so I expected to not get much of a workout. I had to save Raven ten times and I almost died of suffocation because Raven couldn't get the bar off my chest! I've never been so mad! And she has the gall to say that I'M weak! Oh sure. If I'm so weak, how come I'm bench pressing double my body weight while she's barely doing the bar! I haven't said a thing to her since. And if she's looking for an apology, she's looking in the wrong place! I'm going to bed.


	5. JT's Journal: July 11 and 12 Short

**J.T.'s Journal: July 11 and July 12**

July 11

9:14 A.M.

Well, another day, another metaphorical dollar. Terra's been pissed at Raven all day. My rematch with Techousa is drawing ever closer. Terra's a nervous wreck. I'm just glad she's concerned. Sometimes, I get this feeling that I'm still the only one who cares about me. Thank goodness for Terra. Anyhow, Starfire was cooking again today. I'm glad I slept in. Lord Pain in the Ass, AKA Robin, is calling us down for combat practice. Hoo boy, does he need to chill out. Well, I'll write more later.

8:44 P.M.

So tired…must sleep…must remember to kill Robin for working us too hard…good night.

July 12

1:12 A.M.

Wow, this I never foresaw. At half past twelve this morning, I heard this knock on the door. I crawled out of bed half asleep and walked over to the door. It was Terra! She asked to come in. How could I refuse? She was talking to me about things like the future and us as a couple. I tried to stray away from those subjects, because I was trying to stay focused on the fight later today. But talking to Terra calmed me. I finally said I was going to bed. Terra asked if we could share my bed! Was I going crazy! Was Terra hitting on me! Normally, I like to play the field more than be played. But anyway, I said she could stay the night. Before she fell asleep, she asked me one last time to not fight Tenchousa. I couldn't say that I won't fight Tenchousa. She fell asleep, and I started writing. Well, goodnight.

9:30 A.M.

Well, here it is. The day I fight Tenchousa. Terra is still sleeping. I left her a note that said:

"Dear Terra,

I am going to fight Tenchousa. I am sorry to do this while you begged and pleaded

me to asked me to not fight him, but it is a sword bearer's destiny to fight other sword bearers. These

battles are never to the death, but I suppose some of the sword bearers have become corrupt. They only

dream of power and themselves. Well, I am glad I know you. And should I die, I must say that you are

the best friend I've ever had.

Love,  
J.T."

I pray that Terra does not try to stop me or follow me. I do not want her to get hurt. For my safety and hers, Terra, if you ever read this, please do not try to find me. I care about you too much for you to die in a battle you have no place in.


	6. JT's Battle and Terra's Decision

OOS: I'm changing into a storytelling mode now.

**J.T.'s Battle and Terra's Decision**

J.T. headed out at a quarter to ten. The others didn't even know he had left. Terra was still in J.T.'s bed sleeping like a baby. All was calm on that day. At ten o'clock precisely, J.T. touched down in the stadium.

"I did not expect you to come so soon," said Tenchousa. "I expected you to either come the last day of my challenge or not at all."

"That isn't my style," stated J.T. "A lot of cats jump ship, but you'll never see me run."

"Most honorable," Tenchousa called. "Many others I have faced never showed up. You are a worthy challenger."

"Thank you. I shall prove myself worthy of your judgment," said J.T.

"Then show me your armor and let our battle begin," said Tenchousa.

"Very well," said J.T. He pressed the button in his chestplate and J.T.'s helmet formed around his head. J.T. drew his blade and removed his shield from his back and took his stance.

"Hmm, I see you are fully prepared this time. Good," said Tenchousa, who was in the battle gear of a samurai. "Very well, let us begin!"

"Have at thee," shouted J.T.

_-Back at Titans Tower-_

Back at Titans Tower, the titans were starting to worry. J.T. wasn't around and it was his turn to cook breakfast. And over in J.T.'s room, Terra was starting to stir.

Terra sighed happily. She woke up and noticed J.T. was gone! "J.T., where are you?" she called out. All she heard was silence. Then, she noticed a note on J.T.'s pillow. "Dear Terra…huh huh huh…gasp!" Terra dropped the note and dropped to her knees. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she said, "J.T., why? Why would you go fight this guy? He's stronger than you. Why?" Terra ran into the main chamber and found everyone eating breakfast.

"Terra, is something wrong?" asked Robin.

"J.T.'s gone to fight Tenchousa," Terra replied.

Everyone's jaws hit the ground.

"We've got to go stop him," shouted Robin.

"Yeah! We can't just let J.T. get killed! He's one of us," said Cyborg.

"Cy's right! Besides, he owes me five dollars," said Beast Boy.

"J.T. is one of the smartest and strongest members of our team," said Starfire. "We cannot allow him to partake in such events that may bring about his demise."

"Question is, who's going to stop him and how," asked Raven.

"I'll go. If anyone can talk some sense into J.T., it's me," said Terra.

"And what if you cannot talk the sense into J.T.?" asked Starfire.

"I'll think of something. I don't know what, but J.T. will be alive when he comes back," Terra replied.

"Well what're you standing around for? Go get him," shouted Robin.

_-Back at the Old Stadium-_

J.T. and Tenchousa were exchanging blows and not backing down in the least. J.T. had just struck what normally would be a fatal blow to Tenchousa's chest. But when Tenchousa got up, he started attacking J.T.

"Dammit, die! Why won't you die?" Tenchousa yelled.

"Because you're too weak," J.T. replied.

"Your arrogance shall be your downfall," Tenchousa shouted. Tenchousa lunged at J.T. and went into an attacking rage. J.T. repelled many of the attacks with his shield and countered by hitting Tenchousa in the face with said shield. Tenchousa fell to his face. As he turned over, J.T.'s sword was in his face. He lifted his sword and slashed Tenchousa across the eye.

"An eye for an eye. Feel my pain," J.T. said. Unbeknownst to J.T., Terra was hovering above the stadium.

"Wow, J.T.'s really kicking Tenchousa's butt," said Terra.

J.T. was standing over Tenchousa with his blade over his head. "Be still, warrior, and I shall grant you peace," he shouted.

Tenchousa noticed Terra and rolled between J.T.'s legs. He jumped up at Terra and grabbed her around the waist! Then he held his blade at Terra's neck. J.T. started to charge! "Hold! Any further and the girl dies," Tenchousa yelled.

"J.T., please! Don't listen to him! I'll be all right! Kill him," Terra shouted.

J.T. wanted to save Terra, but he also wanted to kill Tenchousa. "Terra, I'm sorry," he shouted. J.T. dropped his sword and backed away.

"Hmm, the warrior is wise," Tenchousa said smugly. "However, the girl shall come with me!"

"Release Terra you sicko! I threw down my weapon, now let her go," J.T. shouted.

"Oh I do not think that will happen. You see, there is one reason why I shall be a sword master and you shall not. I do not have such foolish emotions such as love and care! Those emotions are weak! A sword master must be able to fight his own battles," said Tenchousa.

"You're wrong, Tenchousa. A sword master fights for others, not for himself. Only a fool would call his emotions weak. It appears to me that YOU are the weak one," said J.T.

"J.T., what are you talking about! Kill him! Forget about me," Terra pleaded.

"I'm not going to let him kill you," said J.T. "Tenchousa, this is between you and me. Release her this instant!"

"Never! I believe I shall keep your little friend as my trophy. If you wish to see her set free, find something else to believe! Now be gone, defeated one," Tenchousa scowled.

"I'm sorry, Terra. I have failed," J.T. said sadly.

"No! J.T., please," Terra begged. But J.T. turned his back and left the stadium.

"Come, wench! Let us see if we have any fitting…accommodations for you," said Tenchousa.

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked.

Tenchousa took Terra into the stadium as J.T. left. J.T. had a heavy heart as he left and saw Tenchousa take Terra back into the stadium.


	7. Dishonor and Redeption

**Dishonor and Redemption**

Outside the stadium, J.T. was feeling lower than dirt. He had allowed Tenchousa to win, he let Terra down and he failed in his duty as a sword bearer.

"How can I call myself a sword bearer? I let myself down, I let my master down and I let Terra down," said J.T. sadly. Just then, he had a moment of talking to his reflection in a fountain.

"So that's it! You're going to let Tenchousa get away with dishonoring you in such a way! And you're gonnalet him take Terra?" his reflection said to him.

"It was either her life or defeat. Never would I let Terra get hurt," replied J.T.

"Well that's all fine and good, but Terra is in trouble! You have to go back and rescue her!"

"How can I? I'm nothing but a weak excuse for a sword bearer."

"What would Master Cheng say if he heard you say that! Tenchousa only said that to make you feel inferior! You believe that, you're as weak as he said you are! Now are you weak, or are you a sword bearer!"

"I'm a sword bearer, but…"

"No buts! Besides, you have an ace in the hole: your control of fire! Now are you going to let Tenchousa get away with this, or are you going to show him what you're really made of!"

J.T. looked deep inside himself and made a decision. He was going to kill Tenchousa and reclaim his honor!

_-Back in the Stadium-_

Tenchousa put Terra in one of the old dressing rooms bound, blindfolded her, tied her upand put a piece of tape over her mouth.

"Ha ha. Soon, your friends will come looking for you. Then, I shall destroy them. And when your friends are gone, I shall destroy you," Tenchousa said.

"That's what you think," shouted J.T.

"Blade! Reveal yourself," Tenchousa shouted.

"If you insist, weakling," J.T. shouted. Something exploded right behind Tenchousa! Who else would it be but J.T.? J.T. uppercutted Tenchousa clear to the surface! Then, he followed him and kicked him back into the ground!

"You can fly?" Tenchousa shouted.

"But of course. Can't you?" J.T. replied.

"Such things are forbidden by the sword bearer rules!"

"But this is a natural ability! And the last I checked, natural abilities are completely within regulation. And since when do you follow the rules?"

J.T. flew down at Tenchousa so fast, his helmet broke, his body armor broke off and his leg armor disassembled itself! J.T. began spinning around and flames surrounded his body. He made direct contact with Tenchousa and Tenchousa's armor burned off! Then, J.T. materialized fireballs and strengthened his powers.

"Pyrum…INCINERATION!" J.T. fired a massive spread of fire at Tenchousa and made full contact! Tenchousa was on his knees begging for mercy!

"Please, no more! I surrender! No more," Tenchousa begged.

"Humph, when I checked last, you wouldn't release Terra. As far as I'm concerned, this is an eye for an eye!" J.T drew his blade and slashed Tenchousa right across the neck. Tenchousa was about ten inches shorter. Meaning, J.T. separated Tenchousa's head from his shoulders.

"My honor has been avenged," said J.T. "Now to find Terra."

J.T. walked down to the locker room and found Terra. He took her blindfold off, and then removed the tape from her mouth. J.T. turned Terra around and untied her.

"J.T.! I knew you'd come rescue me," said Terra.

"It's not my style to leave a friend in the lurch," said J.T.

"Wow, you must really care about me to put yourself at so much risk and save me," said Terra.

"More than you could ever imagine," replied J.T.

The twosome leaned over to each other and J.T. gave Terra a long kiss. J.T. picked her up and the two started to head back to the tower.

"So what made you come back for me?" asked Terra.

"You were in trouble. What else could I do?" replied J.T.

"Really? I think it's because you like me," said Terra.

"What? Who? Me? No," said J.T.

"It's all right," stated Terra, "truth is, I like you, too."

"Really? Wow," said J.T.

"I just never had the guts to say it to your face," said Terra.

"You know what? I'm the same way. No matter how brave I am, I can never talk to girls," said J.T.

J.T. went in for a landing in the park. The two sat down on a bench and Terra gave J.T. a big hug.

"Do one thing for me, J.T.," said Terra, "don't tell the others about this."

"No sweat. I was going to ask you the same thing," replied J.T.

"J.T., promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Beast Boy, about this," said Terra.

"I swear it. What's up?" asked J.T.

"Well, the truth is, I don't just like you. The truth is, I love you," said Terra. "I was just scared of what you might think."

"You want to know what I think?" asked J.T. "This is what I think." J.T. leaned over to Terra and gave her a big kiss. J.T. and Terra both blushed and looked away from each other. "That's what I think."

"Wow…" said Terra in awe. "This is a full-pager for my diary."

"Anyway, let's not tell the guys about this," said J.T.

"Oh shoot! I forgot, the guys wanted me to bring you back," shouted Terra.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get back," J.T. retorted.

"Ok. I'll fly," said Terra.

Terra commanded some earth and J.T. jumped on with Terra. Terra hugged J.T. one last time and the two headed back to Titans Tower.

_-Elsewhere-_

High in the Kuala-Lampur Mountains of western China, in a temple seemingly forgotten by time, a mysterious, robed man sat alone in the darkness until one of the temple warriors busted in.

"A-A thousand pardons, master, but," the warrior said.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME WHILE I PLAN FOR MY DOMINATION?" the master shouted.

"I am sorry, but Tenchousa is dead," the warrior said.

"WHAT! WHO KILLED HIM?" the master screamed.

"Some warrior named Blade. I believe he is J.T. Blade, one of Cheng's students."

"Cheng's boy, eh? I have information on him."

"What info have you on Blade?"

"Well, since he has defeated one member from each camp as of now, J.T. Blade is now a sword fighter. I will destroy him myself. And he is the only remaining member of any camp, other than mine, in existence. But how he managed to kill my best warrior is a mystery I shall never know."

"But, but Master Tsarigi, if you lose, this J.T. Blade shall become a sword master!"

"To put an end to Cheng's camp permanently, that is my ambition! Now that Cheng and all but one of his students are dead, all that remains is to destroy J.T. Blade, the last of Cheng's pathetic warriors. When he dies, I shall stand alone as the only sword master! None shall compare to my strength! We shall take immediate action and move our training to J.T. Blade's location. Begin making the preparations!"

"Yes, Master Tsarigi."

OOS: Switching back to journal mode in the next (and last) chapter.


	8. JT Journal and Terra's Diary: July 12

**J.T.'s Journal: July 12**

8:34 P.M.

Dear Journal, today was unbelievable. I regained my honor and found out how Terra really feels about me. I was so convinced that Terra was only my friend. But I never would've guessed that Terra would fall for me. I never would've thought I'd fall for her, either. I mean, she's beautiful, and she's got a great personality, but who would've thought she'd go for the loner/constantly-in-mortal-danger kind of guy. Terra is really great. She's the only one who's ever understood me on a personal level. And get this: she actually wants to learn to fight! And she wants to learn from me! I've never felt such a connection to someone. I really hope Terra doesn't get hurt from being around me. I don't know what I'd do without her. Anyhow, I finally defeated enough sword bearers to become a sword fighter! Now, the only way to increase my rank is to defeat a sword master. But sincefive out of thesix remaining camps have been destroyed by the Tsarigi camp, I must destroy Tsarigi. I don't know why, but I don't think I'll have to leave to find Tsarigi. Somehow, I think it shall be the case of the frog in the pond. "He does not seek the fly; the fly shall come to him." I am the frog, and Tsarigi is the fly. All I have to do is wait him out. But getting back to Terra and me, I really think me and Terra could be a great item. Question is, how long can we keep this a secret? Especially since Beast Boy really wants Terra. But as for me and Terra, she really is the kind of girl I'd want to settle down with. But with Terra being Terra, I don't think she'll settle down any time soon. Oh well.

Anyhow, I just got Cyborg to help me make this new car and I finally finished making this new spaceship. I call it the Celestial Knight. I found this old air force jet the army as going to toss out, so they let me have it. A while ago, Cyborg and I started modifying it to be able to go into space. We dropped in a turbo fusion engine, four laser cannons, a few seismic blasters, like on the T-Sub, and a missile system. I asked Terra if her aim was good. She said that her aim was good (it's a hell of a lot better than mine, that's for dang sure). I asked Terra if she'd be willing to be my ship's gunner. She accepted. Besides, Cyborg was whining when I first started up with the Titans, saying "Yo, I ain't modifying the T-Sub! It took me long enough to make the thing!" Anyway, Terra asked how to fly the Celestial Knight. I said to her, "don't worry, that's my job." I have a pilot's license, by the way (ok, so I only got it because I'm a superhero. Big frickin' whoop.). Anyhow, Terra and I took a test flight and Terra shot at 100 accuracy! That's a whole lot better than mine. Mine's 42. Anyhow, I'm working on this ultra-mean street machine. It looks like a Pontiac Trans Am (especially with the t-top roof windows). Its real purpose isn't really going to be getting to crimes (why drive when you can fly?), but going out with Terra. The engine gets around 54 miles to the gallon on the highway. And get a load of this: it runs on corn syrup! And Cyborg said it was impossible! Fat lot he knows! Anyhow, I'm going to install lasers in the front, retractable swords in the front for ramming and a few other goodies. Of course, I've got to put in a boomin' stereo system and a gang of other goodies, and it's gotta run like an Olympic track runner. So how am I going to install all this crud in a two-door coupe? That's when being a techno-genius is super useful. Anyhow, I'm not at liberty to talk about the rest of it now. I'll write more about it when I think up some more goodies for the car. As for a name, I think I'll call it the Slash. Sounds cool, huh? Anyhow, I'll write more later.

**Terra's Diary: July 12**

8:31 P.M.

Dear Diary, how can I describe today? I think 'incredible' would be an accurate classification. I can't believe I didn't tell J.T. how I feel about him earlier. Who knew that he feels the same way about me? Not me, that's for sure. Well, what else happened today? Oh yeah, I asked J.T. if he'd show me how to fight his way. Only thing is, I'm not going to use a sword. Well, not a big one, anyway. I'll probably use a somewhat smaller sword. Or maybe not. I don't know what I'll do. But with J.T. training me in his fighting style, maybe I can help him with whatever he's going through. He said that only sword masters are allowed to pass their knowledge to others, but with all the corruption in the system J.T.'s going through, I don't think it matters. Anyhow, J.T. said he's going to start training me tomorrow. He said it took him five long years to become a sword bearer. I hope J.T. can train me, because he said I could apply his style to any kind of weapon. That's how J.T.'s master taught him. Well, anyway, J.T. and I watched the sunset up on the roof. I really think J.T.'s my kind of guy. Maybe since both our parents are dead, we can fill some kind of void in the opposite sex we've been missing. Well, ok, so J.T.'s dad is still alive (I still can't believe J.T. is related to Brother Blood), but I'm not talking about that. J.T.'s mom is gone, and so is my dad. I don't even remember him. But J.T.'s so nice to me, it's almost like he is my dad. He cares about me, he watches over me, sometimes I think he's the only one who really cares whether I live or die. I mean, he came back for me when Tenchousa held me captive. That's got to be something. I mean, sure, Beast Boy and I went out on a date, but I think he's starting to go for Raven more now. She told me that she thinks Beast Boy's cute in a way (what way, I don't know), but I really think she'd be happy with BB. Beast Boy I don't know about. But speaking of the others, that brings up another big issue: keeping me and J.T.'s relationship away from the others' knowledge. I mean, Cyborg and Beast Boy are really nosy, Starfire asks a million and a half questions and Robin was trained by Batman, the world's greatest detective. How we're going to keep that out of everyone's knowledge is going to be a really trying task, but I think J.T. and I can do it. Man I love J.T. Well, I can't think of anything more to write. I'll write more when I think up things to write about.

(Back to story mode)

Terra and J.T. decided to head out to a karaoke bar. Though they weren't the best singers ever, they went just to be with each other and to celebrate their love.

**The End**

**For Now!**


End file.
